Voyage to Hyrule
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy Birthday Zoro! Zoro centric. The first mate of the Straw Hat crew is sent to a place far and different from the world he knew. Now he struggles to find his way back.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Legend of Zelda**

**  
I did it! This was one of my goals; to write a story on Zoro's birthday!  
It took me a while to get this story-I watched a video to see the whole game plot of Legend of Zelda...(sighs) that took a while...  
I feel happy about it.  
Some of the phrases are from the comic of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and the video game.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!!**

The Straw Hat crew stopped on an island filled with busy ports and varieties of shops. It was almost like Water 7 except the island wasn't covered in water. While most of the crew set off to find some fun depending on their style, Zoro, following Robin and Chopper slipped in a bookstore to buy books to read over their travels. Zoro grunted as he watched the two taking their sweet time running their fingers across the book spines, flipping open the books, and placing the books back in place. He wanted to go to some bar and drink, but he had no money in his pockets and Nami wasn't kind enough to give him any.

Zoro grunted again and turned his head toward the entrance. The bar was across this freaking book store, tempting him. He clicked his tongue in distaste, but his mind stopped processing when he felt a light tug on his pants. He peered down and it was Chopper, his fingers fumbling with a book, "Hey Zoro...I don't know if you like to read books, but...I think you'll like this..."

The swordsman blinked and took the book from the doctor's hands, "Thanks."

"I don't appreciate at all you bastard!" Chopper yelled out loud while his hands were clapping in an upbeat rhythm. Zoro smiled and, just like what Robin and Chopper were doing, he ran his fingers over the cover of the book. It was a hardback cover with a gorgeous picture of a landscape he never seen before. The title was as astonishing as the drawing although he couldn't read it. He flipped open the title page and read the title and the summary there. Having interest, he dropped the book in Robin's basket where the other books were.

.:. .:. .:.

Zoro didn't read books because he had other things to do (training and sleeping), but it didn't mean he didn't like to. When the three returned to the ship, the archaeologist and the doctor went to their dormitories to align the new books on their shelf and Zoro climbed up to his training room with the small book in his hand. He relaxed himself on one of his favorite spot in the room and flipped open the book and started to read.

He wasn't a fast reader, but he read the book with ease. The plot wasn't that hard, it was written for young teenagers to read. It was thin compared to the books Chopper and Robin bought, so while the two were beginning to read chapter three, Zoro was halfway done with the book.

The book was fascinating and just like Chopper had suggested, he liked it very much. The prologue and the hero of the story caught his attention. The plot itself was deep; there were come complicated time warp stuff, amazing yet horrific creatures, and always in an epic story there was a gorgeous princess. Of course, the antagonist, never forget that. Even though there were scenes where the hero and the princess seem to have some kind of connection, the end showed there were just close friends.

He liked it though; he never liked reading cheesy romance.

Zoro put the book down next to where he was sitting and stared off into the ocean. The sun was slowly setting and the sky was turning into a blend of warm colors. All of the windows of the room were open and a nice breeze entered the room. He glanced at his weights scattered around at the corner of the room. He suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness take over him.

_Nah, I'll train later._ Zoro put his arms behind his head, _First sleep._

He could feel the wind brush over his body as he slept and then ceased. His surroundings was silent, he couldn't even hear the waves splashing against the side of the ship. He thought he heard dripping noises of water faint and far away from where he was sleeping.

And then he heard a loud, squeaky, yet familiar voice, "Hey! Wake up!"

Zoro groaned and turned away from the voice, "Not now Luffy."

"Hey! Zoro! Wake up!"

He finally cracked open his eyes and sat up, "What Luffy!?" Zoro froze when he found himself not glaring at Luffy but a round glowing red ball with four wings, carrying its small body. It fluttered around Zoro like a gigantic fly, except it made soft flapping noises instead of the obnoxious buzz. He swapped the ball and returned with a high pitched voice, "Ow!" Luffy's voice. When he heard droplets of water again, he looked around the room.

He was not in the training room anymore but in a dark black place. Zoro realized he was standing on a triangle shaped platform and around him was empty and bottomless. When he stood up, he looked down at himself and his jaw fell open. His usual outfit was gone and instead he wore a green attire and a brown belt fastened around his hip. On his hands he had bulky, but he had to admit cool gloves. When he ran his hand against his head he found he was wearing a long green hat and the three golden earrings were now blue hoop rings. He glanced down and groaned. He was wearing tights. Zoro felt the droplets of water touch his face and he glanced straight ahead and saw an old man.

The man was in dark red robes with intricate and ancient designs sewn on the front. He looked very powerful, but not what he imagined in the book. The old man looked almost like Zeff from the Baratie. He had the long braided mustache below his nose and the gruff voice. His trademark chef hat stretched and balanced perfectly on his head. "Calm yourself and look around you..."

"Hey, aren't you the chef that Sanji talks about?"

The man ignored him, "My name is Rauru...one of the sages who made the temple of time...the path to the sacred realm ages ago...Seven years have passed since you held the sword."

Zoro reached for the sword on his hip and flinched. He still had three swords but he didn't have the Wado Ichimonji. The replacement of the Wado Ichimonji was bright purple and had a three triangle symbol on the base of the blade.

_This is great._

"You must find the other five sages and awaken them. With their power, you will be able to defeat Ganondorf."

_What?_ Zoro mind snapped and a grin formed his face, _Of course, this is a dream. This has to be! Luffy isn't a red ball that bounces on the side of my head!_ While saying that, he snatched the fairy before it collided itself against Zoro's head. The Luffy fairy was struggled and screamed 'hey' every single second and it was annoying him.

"H-how can I get out of here?"

The man nodded slowly and said in a loud tone, "Defeat Ganondorf." When the last word rolled off his tongue, a wave of bright light enveloped him, Rauru, and the whole temple of time. Light blinded his eyes so he tried to shield them. That wasn't the answer he wanted. Where was he and how was he going to get back to his ship?

"H-hey....Uwa!!"

.:. .:. .:.

When Zoro's eyes opened, he was laying in a place he didn't recognize. This was definitely not his workout room. Zoro stared at the white walls and again the triangular shaped platform below him. He listened to the eerie music echoing through the buildings.

_Is this the Temple of Time?_ Zoro thought as he straightened himself. He turned around and saw a little hole in the middle of the triangle. He remembered reading the book that this was where the purple sword was placed before the young hero pulled it out.

It was such an odd feeling to not be on the ship and not being with his nakama. The feeling all alone surprisingly startled him. He never knew the pirate hunter Zoro would be lonely-and he was not going to admit though. He still had Luffy who was still a glowing red ball and flying all around him; which Zoro though it was cute. Luffy bounced on Zoro's hat, "Let's go Zoro! Let's go save the first sage! The first sage is in Kokiri Village!"

"All right Luffy. Let's go." Zoro bid Luffy back into his hat and walked toward the entrance of the temple when he felt someone watching him.

Zoro turned around and snarled. Where he was just standing stood a man, his face completely hidden in a cloak and his hair. The man was wearing clothes that looked very tight. There was a huge symbol shaped of an eye right over his chest, an eerie eye with a huge tear trailing under it. The man looked mysterious like a dark shadow-like Robin. But when Zoro's eyes stopped at the curly eyebrow just hidden with the white bandage like hat he knew who it was. "Cook, tch, I never knew you were good at sneaking; I didn't see you there."

The man remained silent, just staring back at him with empty but pretty eyes. The Luffy fairy fluttered out of his hat and glided toward Sanji, swirled its small round body around the man's body. Sanji closed his eyes, slowly opened them again and spoke in an unfamiliar quiet, calm voice, "I am Sheik...one of the last of the Sheikan Tribe."

"Oh." Zoro's mind clicked. He's the person who served under King Hyrule...That's a cool role.

Sheik straightened himself, his long yellow bangs spilling more on his face, "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages.... One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know... Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm..."

Zoro raised his head. _Saria, was that her name? She was the childhood friend of the hero_...

"Zoro, are you listening to me?"

Zoro snapped his eyes back to the man, "Ah, y-yeah. Go to the forest and get Saria right? Got it." He frowned when Sanji only nodded in approval. If this was the real Sanji, he would first start cussing out and then they would engage in an almost bloody battle before Nami or Chopper interrupted. The blond took a swift bow and threw something that caused a loud crack. While Zoro focused on the mysterious crack, Sanji had disappeared.

The swordsman scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah...the book said something about Sheik doing that..." He snarled as the Luffy fairy popped out of his hat and danced around his face in circles, ordering him to go to the temple. Zoro took hold of the fairy and stuck in back in the hat, while at it he received a lot of squeals of disapproval.

.:. .:. .:.

"Zoro, I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry-" The chants from the fairy ticked Zoro off. The annoying baby zombies that popped out from the ground didn't help him much either. After he left Hyrule castle, for some reason of the unknown, he couldn't find his way to the Kokiri village. At first Luffy asked him where he was going and urged him to go to the said village. Zoro yelled back, making comments about the village moving on its own. That kept Luffy down until he got hungry.

"Shut up Luffy!"

"Are you hungry Zoro?"

Zoro grumbled, "I am, but I'm keeping it to myself," the swordsman sighed and stuck his hand in the small pouch he had around his hip, "Wait, let's see what's in here." Hands groped through and pulled out a handful of items he thought felt delicious to eat.

His eyes widened as bomb bags the size of an overgrown cat, two empty glass bottles, and some other stuff that usually wouldn't fit in a tiny pouch spilled out. Glancing at the pouch in awe, he stared at the object he mainly brought out. The size of the nut was two times bigger than his hand span.

"A nut?"

"A deku nut! Equip it on, "Zoro raised an eyebrow as arrow signs popped around Luffy's head, "and you can stun enemies with it!"

"What was...never mind...T-thanks..." He put his hands at the mouth of the nut and cracked it open. Zoro handed a small piece to Luffy and watched the ball of red light suck up the meat while staying afloat. The swordsman took a bite and surprisingly it was good. It was something he never had before, somewhere between milky and bitter. Zoro took a seat on a rock on the dirt road (he found out that the pesky zombies didn't come out when he stood on the dirt road) and stuffed his head in the nut and sometimes giving Luffy some.

There were on their third nut and Zoro reached his pouch once more and his fingers felt a smooth surface. The swordsman raised an eyebrow and pulled it out. The object was definitely not food. It was light blue and had many holes on the surface. On the edge, the shape curved into a short pipe with an opening at the tip. An ocarina.

"The ocarina of time..." Zoro whispered. The swordsman ignored Luffy's piece of information on how to equip the ocarina and what it was used for. He quickly wiped the scraps of nut pieces off of his face and put the mouthpiece to his lips.

Zoro winced as a horrible high pitched whistle burst from the instrument. As he rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinky, he leered at the ocarina, "How am I supposed to save Hyrule if I can't even play it!?"

"You suck!" Luffy chirped.

"You, shut up!" Zoro jabbed a finger into the fairy's face; hopefully it was the face. The swordsman grumbled and practiced the ocarina.

Zoro was famous at the dojo for being a quick learner. Eventually after an hour of squeals and squeaks of the ocarina and boos from the fairy, he was able to play some notes he learned at his hometown.

He pulled the ocarina from his mouth, "See? Hah Luffy, I told you I could do it!" Luffy replied by skillfully clapping with his lower wings. Zoro froze when he heard a shrilling whine. He brought out a sword, grimaced that it wasn't the Wado Ichimonji, and braced it in front of him. Zoro lowered the sword immediately after he found a majestic horse a few feet in front of him. A nostalgic feeling swept over him as he saw the creature pranced around gracefully like a ballet dancer. Her fur was white as newly fallen snow. Every part of it was astonishing. Its whole body was over exaggerating though; every part of it was long and thin.

Zoro got up and sheathed his sword, "S-sherry?" The horse didn't respond to the name. As the swordsman approached her slowly, it backed away from fear, but took a few steps forward for curiosity.

Zoro turned to Luffy for answers.

The fairy fluttered around Zoro's face, "I think it liked the ocarina! Try some songs!"

"Ocarina?" Zoro scowled but tried it anyway. Traveling around the fields of Hyrule on foot took forever. Having a trusty creature would be helpful and faster for his travels. Epona, the horse's actual name, was supposed to be the hero's best partner and she should be listening to him by now. The swordsman sighed and played some songs he heard when he was little. There was a note in the song that seemed to catch her attention because she approached him and rubbed her nose against Zoro's face. He got up on Sherry...Epona...,whatever, and wrote the song on a tiny scroll he found in his pouch.

With Sherry's help, they finally made it to Kokiri village before nightfall. For some reason, Sherry wouldn't enter the forest so he left her at the entrance. Luffy did his part and guided Zoro to the woods, a place where many Kokiri children enter and forever lost, eventually losing their faces. This startling forest had no effect on Zoro whatsoever because since he normally became lost in the weirdest places, his ability gave it the opposite effect.

Zoro put away his ocarina and cracked his knuckles, "Wow, that was easy." Zoro boasted, "I don't get why Saga told me it was hard..." Saga, a boy who was the hero's childhood friend/rival was Mido in the book. It was weird that Saga was still a little boy, just like how the legend of the Kokiri children were supposed to be. He glanced up at the entrance of the temple, hidden high up in the trees. Zoro looked back to the stone platform he saw at the Temple of Time. Minutes ago, he was stopped by Sanji yet again and this time he came by to drop him a song. Zoro wanted to ask something else, for instance a way to get home, but just like last time, the cook disappeared with the flash bomb.

"Gah, fine." The swordsman mumbled, remembered the thought, and rummaged through his mini pouch. He snapped on the hookshot and the small item lifted him up and into the small landing.

.:. .:. .:.

Zoro plugged his pointed ears as the final boss gave out a horrible shriek and broke into fragments of dust. The swordsman put away his bow and arrow and watched a streak of light fall from the dark ceiling to where the boss had fallen. He was about to enter it but he suddenly drew back when an incoming attack came from the light. He blocked the attack with his shield but since he wasn't used to it, the force sent him back a few steps. Zoro straightened up, eyes widened in surprise.

The intruder was a small girl and the sight of her astonished him. The girl flipped the bamboo sword and a grin spread across the boyish, but pretty face. "Zoro, you've gotten strong."

"K-Kuina?" Zoro immaturely raised a finger at her, "Y-You're...Saria?"

"Yes," She had a smug grin on her face, "I am the Forest Sage. Surprised?"

Zoro's mouth opened and closed like a door. This whole world fitting each and every character to the Hyrule characters was messing with his mind. He wanted to run up and hug her. It's been a long time since he'd seen her.

Kuina lowered the sword to her feet and outstretched her arms toward Zoro, "I will give you my power. I hope you use this well." Zoro clumsily outstretched his arms also and received the gigantic green seal. When she handed it over, she picked up her sword and turned to the light, "I'll be at the Chamber of Sages and watch over you. Good luck Zoro." She was about to enter the light when he was stopped by Zoro's hand. She smirked when she saw tears forming around the swordsman's eyes, "What? You're acting weak all of a sudden?"

"Kuina..."

"Oh please Zoro! You're the Hero of Time, you can't be crying just because I suddenly disappear and never come back again! I told you, I'll be watching over you, there's nothing to worry about!"

"...Will you still watch over me, even though I haven't reached my goal yet?"

Kuina made a look of bewilderment but she grinned, "Of course silly!" At that she took Zoro by the hand and entered the tower of light, both leaving in separate directions, "Do your best Zoro!"

.:. .:. .:.

Zoro was riding on Sherry, his mind lost in a different dimension. Just like where he was now. Luffy the fairy was fluttering around Zoro's head, wondering what was up with him.

He felt like he was flying in the air. He met Kuina again. Was this how the hero felt after he saw his friend too? He thanked for this dream to reunite Kuina again and it lifted his spirits up. When he did leave this place, he would definitely get stronger and become the world's greatest swordsman.

Now...what did he have to do again?

Oh yeah, free the other Sages and find the princess. Zoro pulled on the reins and Sherry jerked to the left, toward Death Mountain. "Let's hurry up so I could get home."

"Hey!" Luffy jumped from the voice and hid in Zoro's hat. When Zoro heard the voice again, he understood why the fairy got all scared. Luffy heard that voice many times when he got in trouble.

Over the hills of Hyrule field, the swordsman saw a glimpse of a hair, flickering in orange. The woman screamed again and Zoro could see anger written all over her face, "Come back you thief!"

"T-thief?" Luffy asked towards Zoro, "What did you steal?"

"I didn't steal..."

Wait.

Zoro stared down on what he was riding on and looked back at the fuming lady who was only a few meters away.

Epona.

The witch with orange hair.

Zoro slapped a hand on his face. Nami is Malon? What a disappointment! Malon was supposed to be kind and gentle hearted woman. Nami didn't fit in any of the categories. He thought Vivi might fit as Malon and Nami as-maybe the queen of fairies.

"Eh, no time for thinking. Come on Sherry!" Zoro tugged the reins harder and urged the horse to gallop away from Nami and quickly into Death Mountain. Dealing with angry Nami was not his favorite, he rather avoid it.

.:. .:. .:.

Zoro freed both Sages from Death Mountain, the graveyard, and Lake Hylia. The swordsman frowned at the idea that the Water Sage was Keimi. Yeah, Keimi is a mermaid but she was very out of character. The situation got awkward when Keimi told him he and she were fiancés.

"That was weird." Zoro muttered as he pulled Sherry through the desert. The sand was hard to walk for the horse; her feet fell deep into the sand and she struggled to get out. Feeling sympathy for Sherry, Zoro got off of her and aided her. The sandstorm blasted through the desert making it very hard to see.

And for the twenty-second time in the row, he missed the ghost who was supposed to help him through this damn desert.

This was pissing him off and starting a conversation to Luffy fairy was a mood changer.

"Hey Luffy, do you think Na-Malon is still pissed?"

"Maybe...are you talking about Epona?"

"The milk you idiot! Remember you drank all the milk they were storing for the winter!?"

"You drank it too and you even have four bottles of it in your bag!" Luffy pounded his round body against Zoro's face.

"Well do you want to keep eating Deku nuts!?" Zoro snapped.

"I don't want to eat those anymore!"

"Then stop yapping!" Zoro growled and looked away from the fairy and Luffy _supposedly_ turned away too by the direction of the wings. Well, that conversation went well. Zoro rubbed his face against Sherry's neck to brush away the sand off his eyes. When he pulled away, he thought he saw an object in the distance. When he squinted, he did see something in the distance. It looked like a tower of some kind.

Finally, some building in this sandy place! So he didn't need that annoying ghost, "Come on Sherry, just a bit more." The horse was accustomed to the name so when he called her, she nodded and galloped through the desert.

The tower _was_ the desert temple. The outer walls of the temple seemed to crumble at any minute. It was like a miracle; the sandstorm cleared when they entered the area of the temple. Zoro brushed all of the dust off his hair, hat, and uniform. He even pulled off his boots and watched as the sand in his boots made a small hill. He helped brush off all of the sand off of Sherry also, making her white and clean again. Luffy the wise flew to a small lake near the temple and with Zoro's song, baby fairies fluttered from it. The swordsman stuffed one of the fairies in the bottle both Luffy and Zoro just drank. The fairy didn't look pleased at the glass bottle still covered in milk stains.

"Get used to it." Zoro frowned as the fairy in the bottle fussed, "You'll be free if I faint." The swordsman stuffed the bottle in the pouch and swapped on the hover boots, "Do you think I'll need these?"

"Maybe." Luffy hummed.

Zoro fingered through his tiny pouch, "What about the bow? I didn't stock the arrows."

"The arrows are important." The fairy flew up in down in a short distance, which meant nodding, "But don't worry. There might be pots."

Zoro nodded, "'Kay. Let's go find that Sage."

.:. .:. .:.

Zoro couldn't believe it.

He lost the bet.

Vivi was Nabooru. She was not Princess Zelda.

At least the cost was a bottle of Lon Lon milk. He frowned as he outstretched his hands and received the medallion from Vivi. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Luffy was grinning. "Thanks V-Nabooru." Zoro shoved the emblem into his pouch.

Vivi shook her long blue ponytail to her side and smiled. As Zoro disappeared out of the Chamber of Sages, he heard her mutter, "I only I knew you become such a handsome man...I should have kept the promise I made back then" Zoro's cheeks flashed in red. The hero of time is sure popular...

His train of thought was interrupted by Rauru. "You have finally awaken all of the Sages. Now, it is time to defeat the king of evil!"

"Finally." Zoro crossed his arms, "And then I can go home!?"

"But before that," the chef continued, ignoring Zoro once more, "You should meet the one who was waiting for you...The one who is waiting for you at the Temple of Time."

"Who?" Zoro asked, but his vision whitened and the Sage disappeared.

.:. .:. .:.

Zoro reluctantly handed over the Lon Lon milk and watched as the fairy dived into the bottle, drinking every drop of it. Hearing Rauru's words, he was supposed to go to the Temple of Time in the Market Area. The swordsman impatiently tapped his foot. While his fairy continued on drinking, he pressed his thumb against his lips. If Vivi wasn't the princess who was it?

He wasn't really good with remembering names, not as bad as Luffy though. He counted off the names in his head.

Robin?

She was the Shadow Sage. She did have that aura; no offense Robin. Wasn't she also the protector of Princess Zelda? Zoro shook his head in irritation. Why didn't he ask where the princess was?

Nojiko was the older sister of Malon, which was never mentioned in the story, so her name was left as is.

Keimi was the Water Sage and his fiancé.

Kaya? The name popped in his head. She does have the character of Princess Zelda, Zoro thought. Maybe it was her. If not, he'll just see it for himself and be surprised.

Zoro heard an obnoxious burping noise from Luffy. _Do fairies burp? _Anyways, the swordsman tried to recall what happened next in the story, but he stopped. For some reason he couldn't remember. _I just read that story few minutes ago! Arg, I can't believe it!_

He pulled out the ocarina and placed the instrument to his lips. The swordsman played the note to warp himself out of the sandy desert and to the Temple of Time the short way.

.:. .:. .:.

The yellow shimmering light transported him into the temple like the speed of light. Zoro tucked the ocarina back in his pouch and skimmed the room. The same eerie music ran through the large empty hall, giving him the shivers. But he sensed no one.

Maybe the person's outside of this place...

Zoro walked out of the Door of Time and into the main church where the young hero placed the three sacred stones. Right in front where the said stones were stood Sheik the Sanji.

Zoro's boots echoed in the hall as he approached Sanji. "Yo Cook. What are you doing here?"

Sanji lifted his head, "I have been waiting for you Zoro." He said in such a monotone, it sent shivers down Zoro's spine. It was weird to hear him talk so low and even calling him by his name? Weird.

"Zoro, the Hero of Time...you have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages. And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil..."

"And then I can go home!?" Zoro asked loudly. It was pissing him off because no matter how many times he asked this question, no one answered.

"Before that..." He got ignored, _again_! "I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen..."

Sanji began explaining the other legend about the triforce of power by the Sheikan tribe. It was an emergency escape for the triforce of power if someone with a dark heart manages to get a hold of them. Zoro was losing interest in the story. Sanji was a horrible storyteller; his voice was so bland and unnatural, he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Zoro crossed his arms. "So in short, if a bad hearted man touches the Triforce of Power, it splits in three pieces and he only gets the piece that most resembles him. The rest goes to some random person who are chosen by destiny...and they have the mark of the triforce on the back of their hand. And to get full power of the triforce, the man has to find the two people who have the triforce powers."

Sanji nodded, "When Ganondorf touched the Triforce the legend became true. The two pieces split and he was left with the Triforce of Power-"

"Whoa! Triforce of Power!? If I got a Triforce, I want that one." The swordsman cringed when he saw the demonic look in the cook's eyes, "A-anyways..."

Sanji coughed in his hand to ease the tension, "Well...the one who holds the Triforce of Courage is you Zoro."

"What!?" Zoro threw his arms down, "You got to be kidding me! I got the triforce of courage and Ganondorf got power!?"

"Will you shut up and let me continue!?" Sanji threw his arms down also, breaking his cool. The cook took a few deep breaths to calm himself, "...and the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..."

Suddenly Sanji raised his arms and crossed them over perpendicularly. His right hand glowed in gold in a shape of a Triforce. The light shot through the church blinding Zoro and Luffy for a brief moment. When Zoro withdrew his arm away from his eyes and saw who was before him he was astonished to the point he couldn't blink.

He couldn't decide to either laugh his head off or throw up.

It was Sanji still. He was in a complete different outfit. It was a pale shade of pink and purple with gold decorations over his shoulders and his forehead. He had a huge golden necklace over his thin pale neck, the contrast of colors made his skin stand out. His hair was magically and awkwardly longer than normal; it fell past his shoulders.

Did he forget to mention that Sanji was in a dress?

The tight suit wasn't as bad, but this!? Zoro was never going to forget this.

"I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil. Please forgive me..."

"S-sure...no problem..." Zoro suppressed his laughter.

"The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will seal it once and for all...Zoro, in order to do this we need your courage again." Zoro had to say yes or this story wouldn't end.

Sanji raised his arms up in the air, "And here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses...The power given to the chosen ones...the sacred arrow, the Light Arrow."

Zoro raised his hands up in the air to get the item floating aimlessly in the sky. When he caught the arrow in his hands, the church suddenly rumbled furiously from side to side. Zoro and Sanji tried to restrain their balance as the earth shook beneath them. The only creature who wasn't affected by the earthquake was Luffy who was floating above Zoro's hat with no effort. With huge difficulty, Zoro packed the arrow in his pouch, hoping that he didn't break it.

Sanji looked up towards the ceiling, his long golden hair flowed as he did so, "That rumbling...it can't be!?"

A light appeared beneath Sanji's feet and it formed into a gigantic purple crystal, trapping Sanji inside. Zoro ran up and banged his fist on the crystal but it didn't budge.

"What the heck is this!?" Zoro growled as he continued to hit it.

"Princess Zelda...you foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years!" A voice boomed through the church sending a chill down Zoro's spine, "But you let your guard down...I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!" Sanji's eyes shot open as something penetrated his body and he threw his head back, unconscious.

"Sanji!" Zoro yelled but the cook didn't stir. The swordsman glared back at the voice.

The mockery voice continued, "My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid...but it wasn't the kid's power I misjudged, it was the Triforce of Courage..." When the voice stopped talking, the purple crystal floated slowly to the top of the church.

Zoro watched it fly and then suddenly turned away, face turning red.

He did _not_ just look under Sanji's dress.

"When I get my hands on both of the Triforces, then I will be the ruler of the world!"

Zoro raised his head again, but keeping his vision at an angle to avoid looking under Sanji's skirt again, "If you want to rescue Princess Zelda, come to my castle!" The crystal vanished in midair and the church was silent again.

He clenched his fists. No one was going to take away his nakama. Adrenaline rushed through his body, sheer urge to kill the king.

Not looking back, Zoro snarled, "Luffy!"

The fairy piped up, also ready for the fight, "What is it?"

"...where is the castle?" The words hit the fairy in the face.

Luffy rammed into the hat, "It's right outside you dummy!"

.:. .:. .:.

The castle wasn't what he imagined it to be. He imagined something close to Thriller Bark but this was more...vicious. It looked more like a prison than a castle. The walls were covered in black bricks and spikes projected from all sides of the fortress. The sky above the castle was gray and menacing. Zoro huffed. He had seen better castles than this one.

There was one problem though. There was a wide crevice between the castle and where he was standing and there was no draw bridge. When he stood by the edge of the cliff as close as he could, he heard a voice.

"Zoro...can you hear me? It is Rauru, the Sage. We six will gather our power to create a bridge for you." The swordsman turned and watched as a light of many colors flowed from the sky, forming a bridge. Showers of light continued to fall until it connected to the other side of the cliff and straight to the castle. The rainbow bridge helped brightened the mood a little.

"Thanks!" Zoro called, hoping they heard.

"Wait!" Rauru yelled, stopping Zoro's tracks, "In order to get into Ganondorf's tower, you have to break the six barriers and then you can save Princess Zelda!"

Zoro sighed. Why did it have to be so complicated!? Can't he just barge in like how he always done at home, the Grand Line?

And, why don't they call Sanji, Princess Sanji? That would have been a great hit.

He cautiously took a step on the bridge, wondering if his feet would fall straight through. Once he knew it was solid, he ran into the dark, lonely castle. He drew out his sword and shield, ready to fight.

.:. .:. .:.

"Gah! I hate this!" Zoro grunted after he finally defeated the last boss, breaking down the sixth barrier. Compared to the castles he entered, this was the far most annoying castle he had ever seen. There were so many puzzles and mini creatures scampering about that it was hard to keep track. It was worse when he couldn't get the puzzles right and he had to go back to the entrance to start all over again, thus reappearing of the creatures.

"Good job!" Luffy cheered.

"It would have been _much_ better if you helped!"

"I can't! I can only help you target stuff." The fairy replied, "I don't have arms and legs you know."

"I know that dumb ball!" Zoro flicked the fairy as hard as he could. Luffy went flying to the opposite side of the wall, returning a loud shriek. The swordsman ignored the cries from Luffy and entered the door, leading a huge spiral staircase.

Zoro groaned, "How far is this?"

"Very." Luffy answered.

This staircase was highly secured too. Every staircase stopped at a door, once he got into the door, it locked on its own. He had to defeat all of the monsters inside to open the door, taking him to a different staircase. As he ascended up the stairs, the halls got darker and there were only a few torches illuminating the way. During one of his encounters in a room, he found the pretty golden boss key and he assumed he needed this to get to the castle. Finally he walked into the spiral hallway where it took him a little longer to get to the door. This must be where Ganondorf and Sanji were.

The room was huge with an enormous organ pipe ringing through the chamber. Ugly goblin statues were carved on the walls and for some reason, the room was flame orange, making the room seem hot. The organ was a magnificent piece; it was antique and the shape of it was almost like a monster, opening its jaws at him. Zoro squinted his eyes to get a better look at the person who was playing at the organ, but the man's back was turned. Right above the man's head floated the gigantic crystal with Sanji still inside.

The man at the organ stopped playing, ceasing all noise. Only the flickering of the torch remained.

"The Triforce parts are resonating...They are combining into one again..."

Zoro recognized the voice before...the low calm and dry...somewhere in the Grand Line somewhere...

The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago...I didn't except they would be hidden within you two!" Ganon lifted his hands off the keyboard and gave out an evil laugh, "And now, finally, the Triforce parts have gathered here!" After another horrid laugh, the man turned around.

Zoro's mouth dropped open into a large o. He wanted to bark a laugh and say, 'you fit so much in that!' but he knew that it wasn't his character and it would spoil the mood. Ganondorf was Sir Crocodile. It made so much sense. He was in Alabasta, which is the desert, just like how Ganondorf was born in Gerudo Valley. Nabooru said she hated Ganondorf and said she didn't want him to rule over Gerudo Valley, hence Vivi and Crocodile.

"Now, Triforces, come and form into one!" Ganon raised his right hand and it glowed into a Triforce triangle. A wave of dark aura blasted from Crocodile's body and it swarmed through the room, filling the walls with menace. Luffy cringed and hid inside Zoro's hat, "I'm sorry Zoro, I can't help you on this one...the evil power's too strong...I can't get close!" Zoro forgave him and glared at the king.

"Ready kid?" Crocodile asked softly.

"I'm ready for anything!" Zoro shouted back while he assembled the bow and replaced the flame arrow for the light one. If he got the arrow, he must have to use it, just like all the dungeons he visited. Crocodile slammed the ground with his fist and the floor shattered. Zoro scrambled out of the way so he wouldn't fall off to the abyss. The king floated again in the air and raised his hand. A ball of light emerged from palm and shot it at Zoro.

The swordsman abandoned the arrow and slashed the ball with his sword, sending it back to the king. When Crocodile screamed from the shock, Zoro picked up his arrow and shot it right on his heart. Light enveloped the king and he fell right in the middle of the floor, shivering from the pain. Zoro leaped over brick to brick and thrust his sword into Crocodile over and over. The king got up and immediately flew back to the ceiling continuing the blast of light. After a few rounds when Sir Crocodile fell, Zoro slashed inside Crocodile's chest, finishing the fight. The king arched his back and roared, "Why!? Why did I lose to this kid!?" Crocodile coughed out blood and his body shined in bright yellow. The light sent a shock through the room, shattering all of the glass. Losing all of his power Crocodile fell face first. Zoro sighed. Good thing that devil powers weren't included in this story or it would've sucked. No matter how much he trained, swords can't cut sand.

Zoro lazily raised an eye at the crystal float back down to Earth. It disappeared and Sanji ran up to him-so girly. When they joined hands-it was Sanji who grabbed his hands first-the ground shook. Sanji cursed, "Zoro, listen to me, we have to leave this castle! With his last breath Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the tower!"

"Oh great! That's nice of him!" Zoro snarled, sheathing his sword away.

"Stop yapping and let's hurry!" Sanji shouted and bolted toward the stairs. For a princess, he sure runs fast. Sanji had some kind of magical power and unlocked all of the doors of the castle. Such a pansy.

They got outside and watched as the castle crumbled and fell to the earth, becoming nothing but dust.

Curiosity wasn't really a good trait, but Zoro entered the ruins. Sanji, being the smart one, stayed near the edge. Flames erupted around the border of where the castle used to be, trapping Zoro in the ruins.

Great! So this means...!

Zoro backed away when Ganondorf emerged from the rubble. Blood soaked from head to toe, the king raised his right arm again, and he transformed. Zoro grimaced as his body bubbled up and grew hooves and horns. When the dark light vanished, Crocodile was ten times the size of Zoro and he looked like a mad pig. A large golden hook emerged from his arms and thrashed about and it hit Zoro's swords, sending it whirling out of the flame walls and behind Princess Zelda.

While avoiding the blows, Zoro exclaimed, "The sword! Cook, get me the sword!"

"No!" Sanji called.

Zoro dropped his shoulders, "WHY!?"

"You have to fight without using the master sword! It's part of the plot!"

"I don't care about the plot, just give me the sword!"

"What!? You can't fight without swords huh!?"

Zoro clenched his teeth, "Fine, if you want to see me fight without that sword, then I will!" The swordsman cracked his knuckles, "'can't fight without swords' Hah!"

The swordsman dashed to the monster and skidded behind it because Luffy told him his weakness was the tail. Although he hated hitting people from behind, it was against his honor, if it was his weakness he had no choice. He wasn't using swords anyway, so it didn't matter. With his hands and legs, He punched and kicked the tail with incredible power and speed. Good thing that the bigger the person was, the slower they got.

Finally, Sanji was pleased at the work and handed the sword. Zoro used the all mighty master sword and slashed a few more on the beaten up tail, covered in bruises. Crocodile screamed out a terrible shriek and collapsed on the floor.

Sanji brushed his hair away from his face and shot a bright light at Crocodile, stunning his movements, "I'm using the power to hold the Evil King! You use your sword and deliver the final blow!"

Zoro snapped, "If you had that power in the first place, why didn't you use it! It would have been much _faster_ to defeat him!"

"That's because it's cheating, you fool!"

"What are you doing right now!? The man's nearly dead; he doesn't need to be held down!"

"Just shut up and do it or I'll stir fry you!" Zoro growled as he thrust the sword three times over the creature's face and finally stabbed the sword right between its eyes. The creature roared and swayed violently from side to side.

Sanji called all of the Sages and simultaneously raised their arms and brought out an enormous amount of energy. They all merged together into a large white whirlwind of energy and sent the King of Evil into the Evil Realm, supposedly to never be opened again. Zoro thought he heard Crocodile curse at him, but he pretended not to notice. The man was probably in Impel Dawn anyways.

It was finally over.

He could go home.

When he opened his eyes, they were both standing in the sky. It was a scary thought, but Zoro had walked over clouds before. Sanji stood in front of him and put out his hand, "Please place the master sword back where it belong so the Door of Time will be closed...but this means you can never travel time ever again...Zoro, can you give me the ocarina, as a Sage I can return you back to the original place..."

"Thanks." Zoro sighed in exhaustion. He handed the Ocarina of Time to the cook and he started playing.

Light enveloped him and his vision whitened into nothingness.

Zoro woke up abruptly out of his seat. He was on the floor, completely knocked out. The wooden walls, the glass windows, his dumbbells, all were there. The book laid where he left it, the wind flipping the thing pages. He was swordsman sighed out of relief and scratched his head. What a long and tiring dream...

Luffy barged into the room, his face beamed with happiness, "Hey Zoro wake up!" Zoro smiled. Luffy wasn't a ball of light anymore. His personality was just the same though Zoro thought as Luffy rubbed his hands over Zoro's hair, messing it up more.

"Damn swordsman, get down here! Dinner's ready!"

Zoro snickered at the voice. When he got down for dinner, the swordsman snickered from time to time only to get kicked in the face, resulting in a brawl. It was hilarious seeing Sanji in that pink apron.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

The End

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.


End file.
